


~Behind These Hazel Eyes~

by Aly130 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Original Character(s), Post-Breaking Dawn, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aly130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is a seemingly normal girl, living a normal life. Except she is anything but normal. Her best friends, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, are that of myths told—a vampire and a werewolf. Her past is so dark that even Death itself fears her; she cannot stop existing no matter hard she tries.</p><p>Because she was already killed. Literally. Not physically but within. If that weren’t enough, a Cullen has something to with it—one member who, later on, she will grow very fond of. When she discovers who he is, what he has done, will their friendship be strong enough to keep her from taking her revenge? Will they have a chance at their happily ever after? Slightly OOC and AU, rated M for violence, sensitive topics, swearing and future lemons.</p><p>This story will explore the development of a friendship, dealing with a messed up past and about the effect the lies we tell have on us.</p><p>This is a story about learning to trust people and learning to be brave enough to show who you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Wants It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a story that contains violence along with bad language and future lemons, so if you're not comfortable with any of this, you shouldn't be reading the story. Rated M for a reason, not suitable for younger readers. In this fanfiction self-injury will be mentioned a lot, and depicted graphically a few times, just in case any readers are sensitive to the subject.
> 
> The first two chapters take place before Bella's appearance with 36 years, and then, because the whole Twilight thing takes place in two years, so by the time Nessie is born we are in 2038, the next chapters of the story take place after Breaking Dawn with 10 years. But, the first chapters take place in 2000 and Bella only appears in 2036.
> 
> Also, there are a few things I'd like to change in Twilight. When Jacob first appears in Twilight, he is already a werewolf, so there is no Bella's Jacob or Sam's Jacob, we have an only one Jacob. In Breaking Dawn, Jacob never imprints in Renesmee. Elizabeth is Jacob's imprint.
> 
> It's complicated, but it has to be this way, if I want the rest to make sense.
> 
> Most of the story will be told from Elizabeth's POV, but there will be a few chapters in other character's POV.
> 
> Sorry for the impossibly long A/N, but some things need to be said.

***Preface***

Some people just choose the wrong path. Whether they start doing drugs, they become alcoholics or they want to die.

Regardless of what they do, it is wrong. But there is always something that leads them to something like that.

It can be because of their parents, because of their physical appearence or just because they don't see the point of life.

Some people – a very few of them, actually – don't do drugs and don't attempt suicide. They don't do anything drastic. And most importantly, they don't do it conspicuously.

They become addicted to something, they change their personality, without anyone noticing it.

Around people, they build walls and they show masks instead of themselves. They aren't rude and they smile, to make the parents happy or to keep the others from worrying.

But inside they're screaming. Inside, in their soul, they feel lost and in pain, like they don't belong there. And all of this because, sometime, something happened.

Their dog died, they moved to a new town; small-looking things, but with a great impact.

While most of the time, the walls those people build around themselves end up not only hurting them, but trapping them inside.

This story explores how a person – one of those who are constantly hiding – learns to be brave enough to show who she really is, how she learns to let the walls down and trust people.

* * *

***Chapter 1: She Wants It***

_"Don't tell people how to do things, tell them what to do and let them surprise you with their results."_

__George S. Patton_ _

* * *

**24th February 2000**

**~Elizabeth~**

"I want to die, Edward. I'm not happy. Deal with it," I said as my vampire friend angrily grabbed my shoulders. I was angry, too. This was one thing I truly wanted, and he, being a stubborn son of a bitch, refused to let me do it. I was seriously reconsidering our friendship.

He growled. "Elizabeth, you are not going to die any time soon, as far as I'm concerned."

I smiled a sad smile. "What are you going to do to stop me? Yes, you are my friend, but this is my decision and you cannot change it." I looked into his black eyes. I could practically hear him reading my mind, and judging from his expression, he didn't like what he found.

"I won't let you hurt yourself." His grip tightened on my shoulders, and I tried to get away from his touch, but he didn't release me.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Why is it you never let me do anything  _I_  want?" I questioned. "Ever since I've known you, we've done everything  _you_  wanted, but whenever I asked for something, I was the stupid little human. Well, it's over now." I took one step back, and he released my shoulders. "One way or another, I will get what I want, and you can't do anything to stop me." With that, I left. In that moment, I was the one who left him back there, angry and confused, like he'd done with me so many times before.

I heard him yell after me, "You know this will kill Jacob, too!" Like that could do anything to change my mind. I didn't fucking care if I ended up killing every human on Earth with doing that, so I clearly didn't care if I killed Jacob. I could either kill or save two people. No big deal. No one would miss me anyway. I got in my car and knew exactly where my next stop would be.

_La Push._

To my other friend, who was a werewolf. I seemed to have a thing with these mythical creatures.

In a few minutes, I was in La Push, and Jacob came out to greet me with a huge grin plastered on his face. As I watched him and as he came closer, I found myself smiling, too. He was cute when he was grinning like an idiot, which happened all the time I was around him, but his contagious happiness didn't make me forget all the thoughts that were flying through my head. And it didn't make me forget the real reason I was there.

Jacob gave me a big hug but immediately frowned when he pulled back and saw my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Another fight with the leech?" The corners of his lips twitched a little as he fought back a smile. The bastard was amused.

I threw a dirty look at him.

I folded my arms across chest. "That, and I have something to tell you." I wasn't nervous, not really. I was feeling… I didn't know. I didn't think I was feeling anything at all. I just wanted him to know what I was about to do, so he wouldn't be caught by surprise.

He watched me curiously. "Spit it out, Lizzie."

"I want to die," I said simply.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You… What? Why?"

"Because I'm fucking done. I don't think my life will ever get better. I just want to get the fuck away."

He nodded slowly as he considered my words. Then a little smile appeared on his face. "But you know if you choose this, you're signing my death sentence, too?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. It's not going to stop me, though." He stroked my arm and ran a hand through his hair. He did that every time he was nervous.

Jacob moved and wrapped his arms around me. There was so much emotion in this simple gesture. I loved it when he hugged me, and I could feel his heart beat and the way his chest moved when he breathed. I could feel the radiating warmth of his skin. It was comforting. It was  _home._  He'd always enjoyed the fact that he made me feel like that, because Edward couldn't hug me like that if he tried.

We stood like this for five minutes, and then he finally released me. Yeah, even though I loved his heat, I was  _sweating._

"'Kay. I guess it's time for both of us to say goodbye to this world," Jake smirked.

"When are you going to do it?" I asked, my voice lower than I intended to be.

He looked at me. "The second your heart stops beating. I have ways of doing it. I could even ask your blonde leech friend. She always said she would be glad to kill me." I couldn't help but chuckle. Rosalie had never liked him but somehow had managed to tolerate him because of me.

"I suppose you're right."

**~**~**

I spent a few hours with the other wolves. We ate, we laughed, and we did stuff we enjoyed, and then I drove back to the Cullen house. Edward was already at my door before I could get out of the car.

 _Here comes another fight_ , I thought, not even bothering to try to hide my talk with Jacob.

"I don't like this," he said, crossing his arms. I walked past him, intending to ignore his little comment, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut, so I turned on my heel and faced him.

"Why do you fucking care if I fucking live or die? It's  _my_  damn life. These are my decisions. You have no-fucking-thing to say!" I was getting more and more pissed with every word.

He sighed and looked at the sky. "Elizabeth, please, language."  _What? He had to be joking._  I stared at him like he had just grown a pair of extra heads.

"Oh, you don't like how I talk?" Yes, I'd always talked as dirty as possible, and he kept pointing it out, but it wasn't a good moment to bring it up.

"No, I don't. A beautiful young lady like you shouldn't use such foul language." I couldn't believe my ears.  _Was he really that dumb? He should've gotten used to it already._

"Fuck you, Edward. I want to die, and you're worried about my language?" I felt like exploding, and my voice was rising, showing my annoyance. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I didn't give him the chance to speak. "No, don't even say anything. Just… Leave me the hell alone." With that, I turned around and walked with heavy steps into the house. I didn't even bother to look around as I walked to Rosalie's room. I was too pissed to give a damn about the others.

"I'm so fucking tired of this," I mumbled, throwing myself on the bed. A few hours passed, and I found myself imagining how I'd do it. I knew exactly what would happen. And no, I wouldn't jump in front of a car. Then  _I_ would be the only one to blame for my death, but that wasn't my goal. I wanted one of them to do it – one of the perfect Cullens - so they would be ones to blame. I needed someone who thought about himself as the center of the universe, as the most perfect thing in the world. Someone who would blame himself forever after he killed me. Someone who wouldn't be able to stop after tasting my blood.

And that someone was  _Carlisle Cullen._

I didn't want to risk anything; I wanted to know for sure that it was the end. That was why I'd chosen him, because I was his singer, and a vampire couldn't resist the calling of their singer's blood, right? And although he'd managed not to kill me in the past few months, it was pretty difficult for him to be around me, and frankly, I'd always enjoyed that. I'd noticed he'd considered himself so perfect, just because he was a vampire who'd never killed a human and was actually helping humans.  _Well, dear Carlisle, you're not as perfect as you think._

And he'd be so devastated. Not like I cared.

It was a little risky to think all these thoughts with a mind reader in the house: he could hear them anytime and tell Carlisle, but if he did that, I would find a way to get what I wanted; with or without his help.

Clearing my thoughts, I went to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were watching a show on the TV, and Rosalie was reading.

"The others?" I asked.

Rose looked up at me. "Alice, Esme, and Edward are hunting, and Carlisle's in his study. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just asking." I turned around and walked up the stairs. I had to smile at Edward's stupidity. He was just so  _stupid._ Did he really think that I wouldn't try anything when he was not there? He could read my mind, and yet he left, making it easier. The only thing I had to do was to drop a little blood, then call Carlisle and that was it. I entered the bathroom and searched under the sink until I found a pair of scissors. Not perfect, but good enough. I found a spot on my left wrist before slicing the scissors across my skin. I didn't have a problem with the pain. I'd done it enough times to get used to it, and I was slightly surprised that, although my wrist was covered in scars, I still had some unblemished skin. Quickly, I made two more cuts, deep enough to start bleeding very badly. With a satisfied smile, I watched the red droplets as they leaked down my wrist. I'd never had a problem with blood, but now it was making me sick. This whole world was making me sick.

**~Jasper~**

I was watching TV with Emmett when we heard Elizabeth's voice calling for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need your help!"

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding why  _she_ would need Carlisle. Emmett's expression mirrored my own, showing that he didn't understand either.  _Something's wrong_ , I thought as I stood up and quickly ran up the stairs to see what had happened. I tried to think of possibilities of what was going on, but what I'd imagined was nothing compared to what I did see. Carlisle was in the bathroom, watching Elizabeth with black, hungry eyes. And she was bleeding.

She was fucking  _bleeding._

_Elizabeth, what have you done?_


	2. He Stops It

_**~Behind These Hazel Eyes~** _

***Chapter 2: He Stops It***

" _It has never been in me to run away from anything. But there was a time when I just had to."_

_Unknown_

* * *

That girl was insane _._ Completely  _insane_ ! Or maybe she just had a death wish. For fuck's sake, she was bleeding in front of two vampires, and she was the singer of one of them. I had only two choices: either I let Carlisle continue to suck her dry or stop Carlisle from killing her. I guess I knew which one would be a better choice if I didn't want Edward to kill me.

I put my hand on his shoulder. I needed all my strength to make him let go, while the vampire part of me had to stay in check. But, thanks to Carlisle's compassionate nature, and with my help, he let her go and looked into my eyes. Only then did I realize that Emmett was standing on the doorstep, waiting for an explanation. "What on Earth is going on?" he asked, angry and confused.

"I'll tell you later. Now just get him out of here," I said, never moving my gaze from Carlisle. After Emmett dragged Carlisle out, I cleaned up the bloody floor and carried Elizabeth into Rosalie's room where I put her on the bed. There was still a bit of venom left in her blood, enough to start the change, but I knew it wouldn't change her completely into a vampire, so I decided to stay with her and watch.

We were alone in the house because the others went hunting, which was good. No one needed to hear Elizabeth's loud screams. When Emmett came into the room, asking about the girl he loved as a sister, I told him to go back to hunting or tell the others what was going on. He did as I had told him, even though I knew it was unfair. I should've just explained to him what was going on, at least to erase his worries, but I needed to deal with this girl alone.

Elizabeth's transformation didn't take long, only three hours or so, but it was enough to make some differences. Her skin was paler, the small scar that had been on her neck was gone, and the way she moved was more graceful, more confident. Even the color of her eyes changed a bit. They weren't big changes compared to the difference that I sensed in her emotions. She wasn't depressed anymore; in fact, her mood could've been compared to Alice's. I felt a little smug for that, after all, I saved her; I was the one who caused it.

**~Elizabeth~**

_Fuck._  I was supposed to be dead. But if I were dead, I wouldn't feel this kind of shitty pain. When you're dead you're not supposed to feel pain, unless you go to Hell. I didn't think I would be in Hell, though. I'd been a good girl, hadn't I? So that meant I wasn't dead. But Carlisle had started sucking my blood. I saw it. I felt it. Then why was I not dead? And why did I feel this endless torture? It felt as if they had set my body on fire, but it wasn't killing me. The Cullens wouldn't do that. No, they wouldn't, that's for sure. Then what was happening to me? Why couldn't I move or open my eyes? What the fuck was going on?

I could hear something. Something like... screaming. Oh, fuck. That was my voice!  _I_ was screaming! Why would I scream? It was quickly becoming obvious why. Because of the flames that were running through my body and consuming it.

The fire was getting worse. It didn't feel as if it would ever stop. I thought if I hadn't died already, this would sure as hell kill me, but then it stopped. It just stopped, like it hadn't even been there at all. That was weird.

My senses were starting to return to normal, and I realized that I was lying on something. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I immediately knew I was in Rosalie's room and not alone. But something was wrong with my eyes; the colors I saw were somewhat brighter, and I could see stuff better than before. And there was this strange smell; I couldn't identify it, but it was there.

I had absolutely no idea what had happened, but anger was building inside me, a thing that I found rather strange. I sat up, looked around, and saw him sitting in a chair.

_Jasper._

What the hell was he doing there?

He was eyeing me carefully, as if he were afraid that I would explode or something.

"What the fuck, Jasper? I was supposed to be dead by now," I said, my voice more melodious than normal. Uh, oh… could this really be happening?

He snorted. "Would you explain why you tried to fucking kill yourself?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question.  _How would he know about that?_ Then it hit me.  _Edward. Of course, who else?_

"Did Edward tell you about that?" I asked, my anger rising.

He chuckled without humor. "No, but it was pretty obvious, considering the situation I found you in."

"All right, I tried to kill myself. How come I'm still alive?"

"I stopped Carlisle before he went too far."

"You did what?"

He ducked his head in an attempt to hide a smile. "I stopped Carlisle, and now you're a vampire… well, partially, that is." That actually made sense. Rosalie had told me stuff about the vampire life and how the transformation was, but she never mentioned that someone could become a  _partial_ vampire. Emmett also had told me about the thirst that vampires had to endure all their lives. I guessed it wasn't the case with me; I couldn't feel any burning in my throat.

"And that means..." I trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

"You'll be able to do some things better than a human, and maybe more." He looked up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. "Also, it's possible that you won't be able to have children."

"Anything else?"

Jasper pursed his lips and started massaging his jaw. "Well, I think your human growth process may have slowed down, though I'm not sure how much. And… physically you look better." The last part sounded like a compliment, but I was too confused to pay attention to it.

I stared at him, stunned. "So what you're saying is that from now on, I'll be a lot more powerful, and I'm going to live longer than a human should, without being able to have children and grandchildren?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

I was shocked. I couldn't even bring myself to speak. But the moment of shock didn't last long, because when I finally processed the things he'd said, I couldn't help but scream in his face.

"How could you fucking do that? Why did you do it? Why would you torture me like this?"

He just sat there and watched me. Then he spoke, his voice surprisingly calm. "As a punishment."

I snorted. "Punishment? What am I, a fucking kid?"

He smiled a little. "No, but there was no other way to show you how serious your actions were." He wasn't even making sense. If he wanted to give me a  _punishment_ , as he said, he would need to do more than that. Even though I loved being human, and I'd never wished to be anything even close to a vampire or any mythical creature, I was used to not being as the others were, so being a partial vampire did almost nothing to me.

"What did I do that is so goddamn serious?"

"You tried to kill yourself, and that needs punishment," he said like it was completely obvious.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to fucking judge? Like you've never had a death wish. You know what? You're completely insane."

He smirked and rose up from the chair. "Okay, I'm glad we discussed this. Now I'm going hunting," he said as if I was going to hold him back.

I thought for a moment about what I was going to do next, and when he was about to step out of the room, I caught his hand and stopped him. I looked up into his eyes, and said with a sigh, "Jasper, wait. I need a favor."

Surprised, he quirked a brow and eyed me curiously.

I cleared my throat and picked my words carefully. "I'm planning on leaving the family. Leaving the entire fucking U.S. And I know that if Edward finds out I left, he'll eventually come after me. That's why I need you. To stop him or Emmett or anyone else."

"Wow," was his genius response. I knew he was thinking about it, but a minute later the silence was becoming fucking uncomfortable.

"So?"

He looked at me and nodded. "All right, I'll do it." I smiled, relieved, and was about to say something when he spoke again. "But maybe you should leave them a phone number or something. For my brother's sake," he added, and I imagined he wasn't talking about Edward. He knew I wouldn't leave Edward my phone number.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Just don't let any of them come after me."

"No problem." He was about to leave once again, and then he turned around. "One more question, just out of curiosity. Where are you planning on going?"

I chuckled as I imagined how many things I was going to do. "I don't know. Anywhere. Out of the States. Like... Africa or Europe, but most likely a tour of the entire fucking world." With one last smile, he left.

The smile couldn't seem to disappear from my face as I was packing. And at the same time, I couldn't understand myself. Before this whole transformation thing happened, I was depressed, I really wanted to die, and yet here I was, excited for my new life. Something was definitely wrong with me. But as I thought about it, I figured that maybe, just maybe, with a little effort, I could make the years I was going to spend on the Earth more enjoyable than the years I had spent before. A life without fucking problems or annoying vampire friends sounded good.

It was going to be just me and myself.

By the time I drove out of Chicago, I called Jacob. To my luck, he didn't kill himself just yet, so I explained what happened and promised that even if I wasn't going to speak to the Cullens, I would call him. When I hung up, I felt slightly better because I knew I wasn't going to try to kill myself again anytime soon. I finally had the possibility of seeing and doing things I hadn't before.

**~Rosalie~**

As I was hunting down a deer, I could feel someone watching me. I looked up and spotted Jasper. He had his arms crossed and looked at me like he'd done something very wrong and was afraid of my reaction.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked my brother anxiously.

He stared at me. "Elizabeth. She's gone," he blurted out.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" I immediately panicked; she wasn't the type to just up and leave without previous explanations.

He bit his lip. "She left the States."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	3. They Find Her

***Chapter 3: They Find Her***

_"If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change."_

John A. Simone, Sr.

* * *

**~Rosalie~**

I was too distraught over Elizabeth leaving to have a coherent thought. I ran straight home and up to my room, but I was disappointed with how the room looked. Clothes and make-up were all over the place, and everything from my wardrobe that Elizabeth liked to wear was gone. In a few minutes, I had searched through my things, looking for a note or something from her, but there was nothing. I just couldn't believe it! Why had she left? Why hadn't Jasper stopped her? Where had she gone? So many questions were running through my head, and I had no answer to them. Still bewildered, I sadly, went down to the living room and glance at my family members, who were now back from our hunting trip.

My eyes fell on Jasper, and I exploded. "You! Why did you let her go? Why didn't you keep her here?" He looked taken aback at my outburst, but I couldn't care less, because I wasn't done yet. "You're going to get my sister back, right now! Unless, of course, you want me to kill you with my own hands!" My voice was rising, and I felt ready to lunge at him until Emmett put his arm around my shoulders, holding me back, even though I could feel his tension. I could tell he wanted to throttle Jasper as well.

Jasper put his hands up in a defensive motion and took a step back. "Rosalie, calm down. There is no need to be angry." His voice was low, and I instantly felt the calming waves wrapping themselves around me, erasing my anger. But it was pissing me off anyway; I didn't want to be calm, and I tried in vain to fight against his gift. I continued glaring at him as Emmett led me to the couch, and I collapsed on it, burying my face in his chest.

Not even trying to hold back how betrayed I felt, I sobbed tearlessly in my husband's arms, weeping out loud, to no one in particular. "I just wish she would have told me, would've talked to me about it. Maybe I could have helped her."

**18th June 2048**

**~Elizabeth~**

Many people would probably do anything to remember what had happened to them fifty years ago the way I did. It felt as if it were yesterday, but for me it was rather a curse, because I would do anything to  _forget._  That fateful night changed everything for me - the way I looked, the way I viewed the world - it changed my entire personality. That night was the reason why I had done many awful things, things I would've never wished to do before that night. It was the reason why I tried to kill myself in a house full of vampires. Of course, nothing goes as planned in the world of mythical creatures. Not even my suicide attempt. Forty-eight years ago my dream was to die, but my nightmare had happened. I became something between human and vampire. A hybrid. A small part of me was vampire, while the other, the bigger part, was human. But it still made me different. The aging process had indeed slowed down; it took me ten years to physically age just one. So if forty-eight years ago I was sixteen, now I would be like twenty-one. But only physically, because mentally, nothing seemed to be different.

And there I was, forty-eight years later, as happy as I could be, given that the Cullens weren't there to intrude. In those years, I'd made sure the Cullens never heard about me. I moved into sunny towns and I went to the desert for a while. I even changed my telephone number, and I knew that Alice, the one who could see the future, couldn't see me. She could see humans and vampires, but not werewolves. Edward had told me a theory about it; they thought she could only see what she was or had been, but she had never been a werewolf or a hybrid, so she had no visions of them.

I did keep in touch with Jacob. Even though it wasn't much fun in speaking with him for long periods of time each day, it saved him from going crazy. Because, sooner or later, it would've happened if he hadn't known what was going on with me. A week after I'd left, he called to tell me that he'd moved in with the Cullens, despite their protests. He'd said he wanted to keep an eye on them and warn me if they started to search for me. He mentioned Rosalie and Emmett once or twice, but other than that, we never talked about them. I usually told him about my day, and he did the same. If one of us had moved to a new town, it served as more fodder for small talk. It seemed to be a good routine.

One day, though, he forgot to warn me. I was in the kitchen, thinking about my life while eating my breakfast and watching my dog eat his. It was different than with the Cullens. Here, I could eat at a snail's pace, the way I did, and it was quiet, given that we were three in the house, four with Silver, and the house was big. I even had a new family. We weren't related, of course, we just met and got stuck together. We were like a family, except that Camille and Christopher were a couple. I thought about that, absently eating my cereals, until they came home, sat down and stared at me, both looking rather anxious. Camille was almost as tall as I was, her blonde, curly hair lightly falling down her had the beauty of a vampire but was too skinny, in my opinion _._  Christopher was a tall guy, lean, but muscular, with dark hair and very expressive eyes. There were times when they reminded me of Rosalie and Emmett, especially when Chris put his arm around Cam's shoulder, as he did while they watched me. Camille usually looked happy, the smile never left her heart-shaped face and her mood affected Christopher, but now they were serious; I could tell something was wrong. I placed my spoon down and raised a brow.

"You're not going to believe what we found!" Cam exclaimed, stroking my husky's head.

It was Chris who spoke next. "The Cullens are here."

My eyes widened, and I stared at him.  _The one time I move into a rainy town_ ,  _they manage to find me,_ I thought bitterly. _Maybe Alice can see me after all._

"How many?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"Ten," Chris replied. "They are just as you described them, but there was a brunette girl and a bronze haired girl, too. And three shape shifters."

I nodded slowly, absorbing the information. "Yeah, the wolves are with them. I have no idea about those two girls, though."

"Anyway, we need to meet with them." Camille looked pissed as she stood up.

I got up as well and put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Correction:  _I_  need to meet with them." I wasn't very eager to see them, but I knew I had to. That is, unless I wanted  _them_ to knock on my door one day.

Christopher's eyes connected with mine for a minute. "Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes," came the firm answer. "You two just stay here." I had a feeling telling me that I couldn't let them meet the Cullens yet.

Before I could move, Camille handed me a piece of paper. "Here, their address."

I gave her a quick hug and then turned to walk out, but Christopher didn't let me go without aslo embracing me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear. " _Lizzie, be careful and don't forget what happened to Natalie. I don't want that happening to you, too_ _."_

Those words kept echoing in my head as I called Jacob.

"Hello?" he murmured in a sleepy tone.

I smiled; it wasn't the first time I had woken him. "Hey, wolfie. Were you sleeping?"

"No, I wasn't. I was just… well, sleeping. I'm awake now."

"Good. Now that you're awake, I need you to tell me something."

I could hear some noise in the background before he answered. "Yeah, what do you need to know?"

I cleared my throat and sat on my bed. "Are you and the Cullens in New Hampshire by any chance?"

There was a long silence; our breath was the only thing I heard.

"Well, yes, we are. Last night, they all started to pack and didn't even tell me why. Seth and Leah didn't know anything either, and the leeches seemed like they were in a rush. They told us to pack our things, and we immediately got into the cars and drove here. I fell asleep as soon as we arrived and woke up only when you called. Why are you asking?"

I sighed dramatically. "I'm asking because Camille, Chris and I are in New Hampshire, too. I'm just planning to pay a visit to the vamps."

" _You're planning on what?_ " I had to hold the phone at arm's length as he yelled into it, and I smiled. I could practically see him jumping up and down.

"You heard me. You'll see me in what, like ten minutes. But don't tell the others. I'll send a text message to Emmett. You have to give me his number. I believe you have it, don't you?"

He quickly told me the number, we said our goodbyes, and after we'd hung up, I texted Emmett.

**xXx**

_Omniscient POV_

Emmett Cullen's phone vibrated in his pocket, announcing he had a new text message.

"What is it, Emmett?" Rosalie asked from the corner of their room.

The vampire shrugged and opened the message, then grinned as he read it.

**I m in New Hampshire 2, c u in 5 mins. Lizzie**

He laughed loudly, ran over to his wife, picked her up, and placed kisses on her face while he kept saying, "I knew it!"

Rosalie laughed, too, even though she had no idea what had made him so happy. As soon as Emmett showed her the message, she understood.

-oOo-

Every single person in the Cullen house knew about Elizabeth's arrival, and all of them had different feelings about it. Some of them were excited, some were upset, and some of them didn't know what to think. This was the reason why Isabella went searching for her sister, thinking that maybe she would give her some answers. She found Alice in her closet.

Bella cleared her throat to gain her sister's attention.

The pixie looked up at her, frowning. "I know what you want to ask. But how'd you know about that?" Her voice and expression were so serious that Bella instantly regretted her decision to ask.  _I thought I told Edward to not tell her. Now she's being nosy again,_ Alice thought, eyeing Bella suspiciously.

"I overheard Emmett telling Rosalie that Elizabeth is coming here," Bella replied, remembering how happy they both sounded when they spoke. "But that's all. So who is she?"

Alice continued to do whatever she was doing before, and when she spoke, her tone was indecipherable. "An old friend of the family. She's not important."

Bella's confusion was obvious on her face; if Elizabeth wasn't important, Rosalie wouldn't have talked about her, at least not the way she did. "Then why is everybody so excited about her arrival?"

"I'm not the one you should ask. If you want to know so badly, why don't you talk to your friend Jacob?"

The brown-haired girl stared at her sister incredulously. What did Jacob have to do with this whole situation? And why did Alice avoid answering her? "Why don't you just tell me?"

In a blink, Alice was before her with an angry expression that Bella had never seen before. "Because it's none of your business. She's only coming here to fix some stuff with the family, and she'll leave as soon as it's done. You'll have nothing to do with her. You shouldn't even care." Then she was gone, leaving Bella completely and utterly confused. She couldn't understand what had gotten into Alice to make her like that, but it wasn't something she liked. She decided to ask someone else about it, but the moment she walked out of Alice's room, Emmett's booming voice filled the house.

"Everyone,  _outside_!" he yelled, and in that instant, the whole family went out to welcome the girl who was about to arrive. And they weren't disappointed, because a few seconds later, a red Ferrari entered their sight. It seemed like the driver was in hurry, judging by the speed. Suddenly the car stopped right in front of them, and a girl jumped out.

While talking to Alice, Bella had briefly thought of what Elizabeth would look like, but what she actually looked like was nothing compared to what she had imagined. The girl was at least 5' 9", her hair a light brown and curly in places. She had an athletic build, and her skin wasn't paler than a human, making it obvious that she wasn't a vampire or even a half-breed like Renesmee, a fact that confused Bella a little. She was dressed in a black bolero with a simple white tee-shirt beneath it, black jeans, and black shoes with heels that were more than two and half inches. Then the girl spoke as her lips curled into a smirk.

"Hello, people." Her voice was thin and childish, but not like Alice's—very different from it, actually. Bella also noted it wasn't as melodious as a vampire's would've been, and for some unknown reason, Elizabeth's voice alone warmed her heart.

"It's good to see y'all again. I see there are some new members in the family, so I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth. I'm here to finish some business, but I won't be staying long..." She would've said more, but Emmett didn't let her.

"Aw, c'mon, cut out that shit and give us a hug!"

Elizabeth kept a straight expression and glared at the vampire for a moment, but a smile had made its way onto her face before she replied. Bella noticed that a dog had appeared next to the girl.

"Okay, if you want." Then she looked around and waved her hand. "So, who's the first to hug me?"

Jacob all but ran to her and hugged her tightly. They had been standing like that for about a minute when Elizabeth got bored and tried to get away, but the wolf just wouldn't let her go. He didn't want to.

"Jeez, Wolfie. Miss me much?" She laughed, no longer fighting against the strong arms. They didn't seem to notice that Emmett was tapping his foot a few feet from them.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you in the past forty-eight years," Jacob said, but the girl only stared at him blankly.

"Your point?" she deadpanned.

Jacob laughed and released her, stepping to the side. Emmett sighed and murmured something under his breath. He was about to wrap his arms around the girl when Jacob spoke again, not letting them have that moment.

"I forgot to ask. What's the deal with the animal?" he asked, smiling evilly at Emmett, and looked at the husky that was lying on the ground, looking very bored.

"Oh," Elizabeth gasped, realizing that she had completely forgotten about the dog. "Jacob, that's my dog, Silver," she introduced them quickly. "Silver, this is my dog, Jacob."

Emmett cleared his throat impatiently. "Okay, you have two dogs. Good for you. Now can I  _please_ hug my sister?" The girl laughed and nodded at him. The vampire hissed at Jacob as he went to embrace Elizabeth.

After he released her, Emmett glared at her. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

She sighed and looked at her feet. "Sorry, big bro." She wasn't sorry at all and the vampire knew it but didn't say anything. Rosalie appeared before Elizabeth, arms crossed, and she watched the girl with a very angry expression.

"What's up, Rose?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

The blonde girl snorted and took one step closer. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when we came home and Jasper told us you'd left the state, just like that, without giving us further explanation?" Her angry expression turned into a desperate one, pain flashing through her eyes as she looked at the girl. "Elizabeth, I thought you were smarter than that. I missed you so much. If you'd left a phone number, it would've been enough. I would've been fine all these years, if I'd only known you were all right."

To everyone's surprise, Liz chuckled, and the smile did not leave her face as she spoke to Emmett. "Did you ever think to check under the bed?"

Realizing his mistake, Emmett looked really embarrassed, especially when he met Rosalie's gaze. "Um, my bad." Rose glared at him. "What? It wasn't even my job to look for a note, and even if it was, who would have thought of looking under the bed?"

They laughed, and Elizabeth continued giving hugs to the family.

Off to the side, Jasper was trying to hold back a grin. He failed miserably when he remembered he was the one who hadn't told Rosalie about the note that Elizabeth left. The truth was, after they had moved from Forks, he had completely forgotten about it. He hadn't even considered it important. Only for Rosalie would've been a great relief if she had some way of contacting Elizabeth, but that had nothing to do with him. He stood there, grinning like an idiot, until he saw Elizabeth standing before him.

"Earth to Jasper. Have you fallen asleep there or something?" she asked, smiling.

"I was just... thinking."

The girl's smile widened into a grin. "Okay, so why don't you greet your little sister in a proper way?"

He returned her smile. "It's nice to see you again, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, you too," she said and was about to walk to the house, but Jasper glared at her and she knew he wanted something, so she watched him expectantly.

"You know, you can hug me if you want," he blurted out, breaking the staring match.

She laughed.

"No, really, you can." Jasper didn't seem to give up.

Elizabeth's expression became more serious, and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Who said I wanted to?" She turned her back and walked away.

"Your loss," Jasper muttered under his breath.

No one saw that Alice was watching Elizabeth, her expression a mix of sadness and anger, but when Edward tried to listen to her thoughts, she was singing a song that he hated, her voice as loud as if she had been shouting in his ear, so he dropped it. He figured, though, that she knew something no one else did. And he was going to find out exactly what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is a long chapter, more than 3,000 words, which is very unusual from me.
> 
> In case you're confused about the change from first person POV to third person POV, I did it so I could show things happening in the same time without switching POV's every minute and so I could show what everyone was feeling.
> 
> I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you.
> 
> I would love to know what you thought, so don't forget to leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like Elizabeth?  
> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
